Emmy and Oogiejess in Emmy's Tummy
by emmydisney17
Summary: While having fun with Oogiejess Emmy and the sack monster end up sharing something new about the magical girl that not even the monster was prepaired or.


**Emmy and Oogiejess in Emmy's Tummy **

It was close to bedtime as Emmy held her stomach while it growled hungrily for food. The rest of her friends were away on a case leaving her with Oogiejess, whom she summoned via magic so Jessy wouldn't have to rush back to her. It was much more quicker to have her dearest friend and 'mother' this way. **"Is my widdle baby waby's tummy wummy rumbling?" **The sack monster asked motherly as she tickled Emmy's middle, causing her to giggle **"Don't worry, mommy will make her baby's tummy so full they won't be enough room for more."**

Oogiejess then feed Emmy with as much food as she could, every time she did Emmy's belly grew bigger and bigger untill it was so big it looked like she was about to have five babies, nicely rounded and very plump as she hiccuped.

Oogiejess just stroked her 'daughter's' gut and said **"There now, that should fill you up real good." **Oogiejess's own middle growled hungrily as she patted it **"Now it's my turn."**

Oogiejess placed Emmy inside a large bowl and covers her in chocolate and vanilla ice cream as the authoress's huge belly was covered in whipped cream and chocolate sause with a cherry on top to compleate her look **"How adorable you look Emmy," **Oogiejess said as she patted Emmy's head while her very round stomach gurgled and bubbled loudly **"Now it's time for my little Sunday to go into Mommy's tummy."**

Oogiejess picked up the cup and opened her mouth so wide she curcled the cup's top and the ice cream, and Emmy, fell down the monster's mouth and landed inside the sack monster's gut as the force of her suddenly huge gut nearly hit the ground while Emmy squirmed around wildly.

Afterwards Oogiejess patted her bulging stomach happily as she felt her best friend and child kick and squirm inside. The squirming of the girl and the coolness of the ice cream made the sack monster so sleepy she leaned agisnt the fridge and fell asleep as her belly's cargo continued to move until it slowed down and stopped.

* * *

The next morning Oogiejess woke up and patted her round belly. **"Good Morning Little Supper." **There was no responce **"Little Supper?" **Emmy let out a kick and a moan "Oh man, my stomach dosn't feel so good." Emmy used her magic to poof herself out of the monster's belly to show her friend and 'mother' her still huge and rumbling round stomach.

"I think you fed me too much." Emmy said as she held her stomach in pain "I've got such a ache!" **"Don't worry Baby," **Oogiejess said as she rubbed her beloved Little Supper's Tummy **"It'll pass soon... i just wish there was something i could do."**

An idea popped into Emmy's head "That's it! I'll shrink you down to size and then you can eat the food inside me!"

Oogiejess was about to protest but Emmy was faster, she used her magic to shrink the sack monster and picked her up with her fingers. Oogiejess was so small she looked like an olive. Emmy popped the monster into her mouth and swallowed hard, sending her friend's bulge down her neck and into her rumbling round and loud gut.

Oogiejess landed on some ice cream and looked around to see a paradice of food and other meals. Forgetting about her situation Oogiejess went wild as she started to eat the food.

Outside Emmy felt Oogiejess squirming madly inside her belly and she no longer felt any pain. Later Oogiejess had digested all the food inside Emmy's belly but then realized that she was inside her Little Supper's middle. **"Ok Little Supper! You can get me out of here now!"**

Emmy managed to hear her friend but as she wasted the spell she sneezed and instead of Oogiejess coming out she grew and grew until she took over all the space inside. With the sack monster inside instead of food Emmy's bulge grew a little bigger then it had been before, giving her the look of being pregnant with a large baby... sorta.

**"Little Supper! Let me out of here! Little Supper!" **Oogiejess cried as she squirmed around inside Emmy's round stomach. She could feel her monster friend moving around inside her tummy and she held it as she giggled. After she finished laughing she patted her tummy and said "Sorry Oogiejess, but i think i'm going to keep you inside me for a while, after all you always carry me around. Now it's time i carry you around. But i won't digest you... at least i hope i don't."

* * *

Later that night after keeping the monster inside her stomach Emmy was in a circus themed nightgown for a nice long nap in her home. Her round tummy bulged out and she patted it as she felt Oogiejess's movements tickling her lightly. She patted her belly's middle and said "I hope you're good in there." the girl's belly growled and rumbled happily and she rubbed it all over "Gee, now i know why you like me in there... now i like you in there."

**"I kinda like it here too." **Oogiejess said as she snuggled inside her.

Emmy laughed a little and went to bed with a bulging round cargo to carry and sleep with all through the night with hearts all over the girl's stomach where the monster curled up for the night. It was a strange twist but hey, why waste such a moment?

The (Hic!) End


End file.
